


Work from Home

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, some dancing, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: The reader works as The Avengers trainer and therapist. As Bucky continues to assimilate to his new life, he and the reader enjoy each others company. 
*Kinda inspired by Fifth Harmony’s Work from Home*





	

What can I say about Bucky Barnes? He’s broody that’s for sure—rivals Bruce on that. He is quiet which agitates me because I love talking. It’s a problem really but when he talks, it’s like music to my ears. He is very protective of the things he loves, but that is a good thing. You should see him around Steve Rogers. The dude is freaking Captain America and he’s still trying to protect him. It’s very cute, to be honest. He is bossy which doesn’t work because I’m bossy. He’s smoking hot, holy shit he’s hot. Those piercing blue eyes melt me to my core and I find myself hypnotized by them. You can read him like a book through them. He’s tall and slightly bulky but not too much like Steve but I’m not complaining about either man. I’d gladly take them both on. His long, black hair drives me wild with his stubble I think about all the time. Even that damn metal arm turns me on even though it bothers him sometimes.

Bucky can’t fight with the Avengers—Steve and Tony decided that it was too risky to have him on the team due to his ability to be manipulated back into the Winter Soldier. He, of course, is sad about it but I think he’s relieved because under all that brooding lies a heart of gold that can’t even hurt a fly. Where do I fit in all of this? I help train The Avengers; watch their eating and overall health. Tony hired me after the battle of New York City just to keep everyone healthy and sane after all the shit Loki pulled. Though I think Tony hiring was mainly for his own use but he will never admit that.

Today, The Avengers went to help with rescue efforts in Japan after an enormous earthquake. Not their usual MO but they wanted to help—they’re bored. This means I’m home alone with Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Whelp! I will admit… There has been this undeniable sexual tension between the two of us the past couple of months. Not like anything will happen, it’s unprofessional.

Since he’s home all the damn time, I help him with sparring and cook for him sometimes and be his shrink. He doesn’t talk much about what happened to him and I’m okay with that, I don’t know if I want to know. At the moment, I’m in the kitchen with the speakers turned up dancing to Fifth Harmony’s “Work from Home” and unashamedly shaking my butt as I clean up.

I ain’t worried ‘bout nothin’  
I ain’t wearin’ na nada  
I’m sittin’ pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter  
I’m sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired

I shake my hips to the beat as I scrub pots in the sink, getting little splashes of water on my tank top and shorts. I realize that my shorts are so short to the point that my ass his kinda hanging out but I don’t care since Bucky said he’ll be working out for a while. I finish scrubbing the pot and put it on the drying rack and turn off the faucet.

I know you’re always on the night shift  
But I can’t stand these nights alone  
And I don’t need no explanation

‘Cause baby, you’re the boss at home  
You don’t gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don’t gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
I roll my hips slowly to the chorus as I stand in front of the now open fridge, looking for something to eat. 

“Now if girls back in my day danced like that,” Bucky yells over the music before he whistles. I jump back, mortified that he saw me. I run for my phone and turn off the music and disconnect it from the Bluetooth speaker. He’s leaning in the doorway, looking hot as ever. “Lord knows what I would’ve done.” A sly grin is plastered on his face. He’s wearing a black tank and shorts that I know cling to his rear so well. His hair is wet, either from the workout or from the shower.

“Done so soon,” I ask as calmly as I can. Bucky walks into the kitchen, his bare feet barely making a sound as he grabs a water bottle from the still open fridge.

“Yeah, needed to blow off some steam,” he says before taking a long swig of water. I watch him down half the bottle, eyes focused on his neck. I shake myself out of my daze. “You’ve been busy,” Bucky laughs.

“Yes, I have been. Cleaning after you. You know I hate mess,” I retort. I grab a cookie out of the cookie jar sitting on the counter. Yes! Chocolate chip, it’s always a wild card with the team and their cookies.

“I do,” he says as he comes to stand beside me. “Don’t worry; I just got out of the shower.” Before I take a bite of my cookie, he takes my hand in his metal one, raising the cookie to his lips. He bites off a small chunk and smiles as he chews.

“Hey!” I start to whine. “There are plenty of cookies here that you can have.”

“I know,” Bucky says. He’s still holding my hand as he leads it up to my lips, forcing my mouth open to take a bite myself. His eyes burn my skin as he stares at me—I can’t help but find myself slightly aroused. “But yours tastes better,” his voice is husky. I nearly choke.

“Um, I’m gonna go,” I start as I try to leave but his grip is like a vice. “What are you doing? Let me go, please.”

“Do you have important things to do?” He asks his eyes genuinely concerned.

“No…” I trail off as I fail to find an excuse.

“Cuz I was thinking you would have the pleasure of doing me,” Bucky states. His eyes mischievous. “What was that song you were dancing to by the way?” My brain moves slowly as I try to process his words.

“Uh, it was Work from Home by this girl group named Fifth Harmony. It makes me feel sexy,” I blurt out the last part. A toothy grin spreads across his face.

“Can you play it again? Maybe dance for me?”

“Oh no,” I shake my head. “No, no, no.” Dancing in front of Bucky is definitely not on my list of things to do and it is certainly not professional. “I work for you and The Avengers. That is not part of the job description.”

“Please? I don’t get out much and it would make me happy.” He pulls the stupid sad eyes and I fall for it. I connect my phone yet again to the speakers and start the song from the top. I take Bucky by the hand and sit him on the couch as the song starts.

I ain’t worried ‘bout nothin’  
I ain’t wearin’ na nada  
I’m sittin’ pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter  
I’m sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired

 

“Sounds scandalous,” Bucky grins as I spread his legs apart, standing between them. I roll my hips around as I sing along then run my hands through my hair, turning around so my ass in his face. He runs his hands up and down my thighs, throwing me off my rhythm. I continue to dance despite his incessant touching.

I know you’re always on the night shift  
But I can’t stand these nights alone  
And I don’t need no explanation  
‘Cause baby, you’re the boss at home

“Don’t you want me to dance?” I ask. He takes my phone that was tucked in my waistband and presses the pause button. I hear it being placed on the table. I stand still, waiting for what happens next. I feel hands, cold and warm, move up the back of my thighs and take a handful of my ass cheeks. I sigh in pleasure.

“No, not really. I saw your ass in these fucking shorts… I got other plans.”

“Oh really? And what plans do you have in mind?” I ask my voice barely above a whisper as I wiggle my butt.

“Lay across my lap.” He orders and I oblige. I know that I shouldn’t give in but… He adjusts me so my hips are in his lap, his hands gently kneading my butt. I feel the bulge in his pants grow, stirring up a certain feeling from between my legs. “I never thought I was an ass man, but you have me reconsidering it, doll,” Bucky croons. I wiggle my butt, knowing it jiggles very much. A hard smack comes across the bottom and I yelp at the pain.

“Ow!” I rub my butt to ease the sting. Bucky is grinning and I want to wipe the look off his face. “What was that for?”

“I like watching it shake,” he shrugs innocently. “Do you not want me to spank you?” He asks. I contemplate my feelings on the act. It wasn’t exactly the worst feeling in the world…

“I-I don’t know…” Another smack lands on my bottom. I buck into his right hand to relieve the pain. Bucky’s hands move up my ass and play with the waistband, signaling he wants to take them off. I give him the go-ahead and his deft hands slip the light fabric of the shorts over my ass and off my legs and onto the floor. I’m left in my black, lace thong. 

“This is what women call underwear nowadays?” He gasps when he runs his fingers across my nearly bare ass. I shiver from the contact.

“Yes, it covers what it needs to cover and doesn’t give us panty lines.”

“What does it need to cover?” Bucky says slyly. I turn my head to look at the stupid look on his face.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would actually,” Bucky responds when he turns me over. He lifts my legs up and gets off the couch and sits on the floor, his back against the coffee table.

“Especially from you. Spread your legs in front on me.” My breathing is shallow as Bucky bosses me around. I do what he says, suddenly very shy and insecure when I close my legs. His pulls my legs apart, running his hands up and down my inner thighs, eliciting a sigh from me.

“Don’t hide from me, sweetheart. I’m sure whatever you’re hiding is beautiful and I’d like to see it if you’d let me.” Bucky’s voice is gentle when he tells me this, calming me down just a tad. I nod and let Bucky explore. Did I mention his metal arm is surprisingly smooth? It feels like metal and its cold like it should be but it doesn’t catch on anything. It intrigues me while I watch him kiss my thighs higher and higher. I watch intently, silently begging him to touch where I want him to touch me. Bucky looks up at me with low eyes when he drags a finger across my covered sex. I gasp and gently move my hips forward for more friction.

“Uh oh,” Bucky teases. “Someone likes that, huh? What would happen if I put more pressure there?”

“I don’t know, try it and find out,” I challenge him. Bucky looks me dead in the eye as his right thumb strokes up and down the front of my panties. I steady my breath the best I can as he zeros in on my clit. With slow, strong circles, he plays with me; the wet spot on my panties growing. Bucky pulls at the triangle covering my pussy and shoves it to the left, exposing me. Part of me is screaming, telling me how inappropriate this is but I listen to the other half that is begging for his touch.

“Tell me,” Bucky starts carefully. His eyes demanding my attention as his fingers hover at my entrance. “If this is too much or if you want me to stop.”

“Okay,” I say flustered. He nods and dips his middle finger in me. My body leans into him with pleasure as my head rocks back into the comfy couch. I gasp when he starts pumping; first slow, taking his time to explore and watch my reaction but he speeds up when he adds his ring finger.

“Ohmygod,” I groan out as Bucky’s fingers move quickly inside me. I feel him curl is fingers, the tops gently tickling my g-spot, driving me crazy.

“That’s the spot isn’t it?” Bucky croons as he does it again and again and again. “I bet I could make you come this way, huh?” 

“Yes, oh fuck that feels so good,” I moan.

“But I have another way to make you come,” he says before he takes my clit into his mouth. I swear I might come already. He sucks and licks furiously at my clit sending my body into a frenzy. Those steely eyes look up at me as I feel my orgasm quickly creeping up on me. I swear I can feel him grin.

“Right there, Buck,” I direct him as I hold his head in my hands. His fingers move fast, still rubbing against my spot while his tongue does wonders on the tip of my clit.

“I’m gonna come, oh my god I’m gonna come!” I cry out as the orgasm rips through me; I wrap my legs around his head. Bucky is relentless with that damn tongue of his, threatening me to orgasm once again. He slowly stops touching me, allowing me to calm down as my body continues to convulse. I put my very shaky legs down and slowly look at Bucky. His chin glistens a bit with my excitement and I blush as he licks his fingers. Suddenly, I am aroused again.

“Why don’t we switch positions so I can return the favor?” I ask in a husky voice. A slow smile creeps across Bucky’s face as he starts to stand.

“I like that idea,” he says as he sits down next to me. I move to straddle his hips and his hands instantly grab at my hips and ass. He kneads my ass while I grind on him slowly, placing my hands on his shoulders to stable myself as I rock back and forth on his crotch. Our foreheads touch, our breathing heavy before our lips connect for slow, steamy kiss. My mouth goes on autopilot, begging for more of his mouth as our tongues touch—teeth knocking together in urgency. Bucky breaks away first, his lips trailing my jaw then to the crook of my neck. I hold his head in place as mine rolls back in pleasure. His hands trail up my sides and cup my breasts gently as he rubs them; more moans of pleasure escape my mouth. I lean back and quickly remove my tank top and bra; my breasts happy to be released from their prison. Bucky’s face is covered in lust when he sees them before he continues to kiss my neck then down to the top of each breast before taking the right nipple in his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” I groan out as his tongue flicks and pulls at the sensitive bud. His left hand kneads the left breast as he continues to suck and lick at the right one before he switches.

“I still have to return the favor, Bucky,” I pant against his lips when our mouths meet once again.

“I really want to get inside you right about now, doll,” he groans. His eyes are pleading with me to let him in and as much as I want him inside me, I really want to suck him off. I smile and slowly dismount him and sit in-between his legs on the floor. I rub his thighs through his gym shorts getting a sigh in response. I tug at the waistband of his shorts which he helps me take off, along with his boxer briefs, a little too eagerly. I always figured he was well endowed but come on! Is it bad that I immediately started salivating? I grab his very erect cock in my right hand; Bucky’s body tenses a bit before I start pumping him, using some of his precum as lube. He rocks his cock gently into my palm as I squeeze him harder. Leaning forward, I look up at him as I flick my tongue at the head then replace my hand with my tongue down his shaft.

“Fuck,” Bucky moans out. He bites his lower lip, his eyes hooded with lust as he anticipates my next move. I lick up from the shaft and to the head, swirling my tongue around before taking him fully in my mouth. I hear Bucky groan as his body relaxes into the pleasure I’m giving him. I moan as I suck him harder, taking my time to explore him with my tongue while my hands massage his balls.

“Shit,” Bucky sighs when I pick up the pace, my lips dragging over the tip as I come up and down. “Just like that,” I continue this until he grabs me by my hair, pulling his cock out of my mouth. I pout.

“I was enjoying making you squirm,” I say through a grin. He grabs my face roughly as he pulls me up into his lap for a kiss.

“Now it’s my turn to make you squirm. On your back, girlie,” Bucky orders. I slide off him and lay on the couch, my legs draped over his thighs. He smoothly lifts them up and wraps them around his hips as he settles on top of me.

“You’re not going to need these,” he motions to my very soaked panties. Sitting up, he takes the dainty fabric and with a quick pull in opposite directions, they’re ripped off. “There we go,” he smiles as our lips meet once again. “Oh shit,” Bucky says as he sits up quickly as he remembered something.

“What?” I asked panicked. He looks down at me, slightly spooked.

“I was so excited to get up in there that I forgot protection,” he blushes. “I’m an ass.” I start laughing.

“Me too, that’s really bad. But I’m on a birth control and haven’t been with anyone for a few years now. I’m all good. Are you?” Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes.

“I was a killing machine since I was in my twenties—I’ve had no time for sex but yes I am.”

“Well, now that we’ve sorted this out, please,” I beg, pulling Bucky back on top of me. “Please fuck me.” Bucky smiles as leans down to kiss me gently; my hands wander up and down the length of his lean back to his rear, grinding our hips together. His hand teases his cock up and down my slit, making me whine for more. He dips the tip in and out, teasing what is yet to come.

“How badly do you want me? How badly do you want my cock in you? Bucky asks.

“So fucking badly. Bucky please get inside me,” I whine. All self-respect I had is out the window.

“Good girl,” he huffs with one stroke he enters me, blissful energy spreads throughout my body. He groans loudly in my ear as we both respond to each other’s body. He starts off slow; his strokes are meticulous as though he doesn’t want to hurt me.

“Buck,” I pant against his neck. “Don’t hold back on me, I know you won’t hurt me.” There’s a pause, Bucky kisses my neck, his teeth sinking down into flesh before the first wave of hard thrusts begin. My mouth goes slack as each thrust leaves me breathless. I grab his hips to push him deeper into me, the tip of his cock rubbing against my spot.

“Holy shit Bucky right there,” I moan. He grabs my legs and lifts them higher on his back, hitting deeper than I thought possible. My moans are louder and unashamed as he talks.

“You like that, don’t you?” He grunts between thrusts. Bucky takes my hands and raises them above my head against the armrest, using his left arm to pin me in place. The right-hand trails down my stomach and begins to rub my clit. “So fucking beautiful like this; you like getting fucked like a little whore, huh,” Bucky teases. All I can do is nod as I feel my orgasm boil up in me. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight! You feel so fucking good, holy shit,” he groans.

“Bucky make me come. God, I’m gonna come,” I sigh. His thrusts become relentless. He leans down, catching my jiggling breasts in his mouth, taking his time with each before moving to my mouth.

“Come for me.” Bucky’s voice is practically begging as our teeth knock together with our consistent thrusts against each other. “I wanna come with you.” With a few more strokes, I feel myself clench around him as all the air in me rushes out in a cry of ecstasy. My back arches into him as my orgasms tears through my body, my moans nearly inaudible. I feel Bucky finish not too long after me, his body convulsing against mine in pleasure as he lazily moves in and out of me. He releases my arms and I immediately wrap around him as we make out, trying to catch our breath.

“Wow,” he mutters against my lips. A giddy smile spreads across my face.

“Right? I think we should clean up,” I suggest. Bucky plays with my hair, brushing it off my slick face and neck. I run my hands through his hair; his slightly damp.

“Good idea. You should dance for me more often,” he grins.

“Only if it ends like this,” I refute.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for validation and adoration so please like, comment and/or bookmark! Follow me on Tumblr (same username).


End file.
